You Will Be My Bride!
by under.that.sun
Summary: In a society so different from ours there was one event you would think of unacceptable in our society. The event was a tradition for many centuries and some looked at is as something entertaining while others looked at it with seriousness. Truth to be told it was both. LawLu, yaoi, AU.


**A.N. Alright, let's start from saying that I've been listening a lot of Lily Allen songs recently, and in one of her songs "22"has this line: "Til the man of her dreams comes along picks her up and puts her over his shoulder". The verse it's in was stuck in my head so I just hummed it to myself until one image appeared in my head. What image you may ask? Well, read to find out. :D**

 **This drabble is purely for entertainment I will not be doing anything else with it, so please refrain from asking me to write anything more in this universe.**

 **P.S. I have no idea what's with me and marriage fics lately (for those who don't know, check out 'Calm Down, We Can Just Elope').**

 **Warning: yaoi – man x man, AU, LawLu, the author is being silly.**

 **Summary: In a society so different from ours there was one event you would think of unacceptable in our society. The event was a tradition for many centuries and some looked at is as something entertaining while others looked at it with seriousness. Truth to be told it was both.**

 **Words: 1 267**

" _You Will Be My Bride!"_

In a society so different from ours there was one event you would think of unacceptable in our society. The event was a tradition for many centuries and some looked at is as something entertaining while others looked at it with seriousness. Truth to be told it was both.

You see, the so called event was actually a yearly ball hosted to look for brides. Many women of different social standing would be provided with gorgeous dresses by the royal family and men would be given suits. All of it was given for one evening only for the purpose of everyone having equal standing in appearance.

The ball was mainly held for those who did not have significant other and wanted to find someone for themselves, those who entered the ball agreed with the rules of it: no fights; finders keepers; if you put a bride over your shoulder you're obligated to marry her; the bride can refuse if she wishes but only if she has good enough reasons.

Many people found themselves that perfect someone in this ball and it continued being a yearly tradition because of that. This year would be the year that changed this event quite a lot…

\\[-II-]/ \\[-II-]/ \\[-II-]/ \\[-II-]/

Luffy brushed his hand through his suit trying to make it look more formal and sighed; why was he here again? Oh, right, gramps ordered him to start looking for a bride because he was old enough. 'Nineteen is the perfect age to look for that perfect one!' Gramps had said, annoying old man…

The short brunet sighed and entered the ball room looking around to see a familiar face he could bother. The room was still half empty, with the ball officially starting in half an hour most of the people will start gather fifteen minutes before the start. The throne in front of the room was still empty because the prince will only show up half an hour into the ball, Luffy saw some faces of people he knew of, but he had no wish to talk to those annoying people, so he ignored them.

Sighing Luffy noticed the banquet was already set, so with a huge smile on his face he set himself to it to get some snacks.

An hour later he looked over almost empty table and patted his tummy, it was good snack. Grinning he wiped his face of any residual crumbs and look around the room. Now, it was full of people, some were mingling, some dancing, some simply talking. A glance at the throne showed Ace sitting there bored out of his mind as some old man talked his ear off.

Poor Ace, his duties as prince were quite hard, no wonder he ran away from home when he was younger. Luffy grinned and waved to Ace, getting his attention and making him smile; good, at least now Ace knew there was someone in this room who understood him.

Another quick glance through the room revealed a person he thought he won't ever be seeing again. Luffy grinned and immediately set his course towards that person. When he was in hearing distance Luffy almost felt giddy as he shouted to get their attention. "Traffy!"

The small built male almost giggled when he saw the regal man freeze at the nickname he gave him. Traffy quickly excused himself from the person he was talking with and turned at the teen's side. "Luffy-ya."

Luffy grinned as he closed the distance between himself and the other male, quickly enveloping him in a hug. "It's so good to see you! I thought I won't ever see you again after you saved my life and left me at Hancock's hands!"

Law sighed and unwrapped the hands from his waist. "Yea, I didn't think I will be seeing you either, it's quite a miracle you survived that."

"I'm made from strong stuff, don't worry. So what are you doing here? Looking for a bride?" Luffy teased.

Law sighed unhappily. "Unfortunately, my uncle is dead set on getting me married, 'You're already twenty six Law, soon you will be too old to get yourself someone!'."Law mimicked. "Why doesn't he listen to me when I say I don't need any woman? They're so annoying."

Luffy nodded understanding. "I know how you feel Traffy-"

"Please, no Traffy anymore, just call me Law."

"Alright, I know how you feel Law, my gramps told me almost the same, but I don't want to get married and have kids!" Luffy grimaced. "They're so annoying when they're small! I would rather just adopt some big ones." Law nods understanding and completely agreeing to the younger male, he felt the same about children. "But gramps is set on having legacy and continuing our line, I wish he just left me alone."

Silence falls between the two males as they both think of their situations, until Luffy realizes the situation and laughs. "This is perfect!"

Law raises an eyebrow. "What is?"

"This situation! - It's perfect!"

"How?"

A grin that the surgeon had never seen on the teen's face and could never quite imagine him having a grin like that appears on Luffy's face. "You will be my bride!"

Luffy throws Law over his shoulder making most of the room gasp and fall into silence as hundreds, maybe even thousands of eyes stare at the two males. Luffy doesn't mind them at all just grinning without a care in the world. Then, laughter came from the throne. "Way to go Luffy!" Shouts Ace.

The young knight shows thumbs up to his friend and starts walking out of the ball room with absolutely embarrassed and completely red in the face Law; they had some business to attend.

\\[-II-]/ \\[-II-]/ \\[-II-]/ \\[-II-]/

"Why on Earth did you do that?" Law asks mortified once the two of them were in what was dubbed 'engagement rule room'.

"Well, we would have to marry eventually and I thought why not marry someone who understood me?"

Law sighs. "Do you even understand what you've done? You declared that you want to spend the rest of your life with me, not only that but also engage in a sexual relationship!"

"Yea, so what?" Luffy shrugs.

"Don't just shrug it off! It's serious!"

Luffy rolls his eyes. "I know Law, but the thing is - I know you, I like you, I know you could teach me what all those things married people do mean and how to do them, I believe you, I trust you, isn't that enough?"

Law stares at the person he once saved from determined death and tries to understand what the other male is asking from him. "You really don't care about such things as us being males, don't you?"

"No, do you? That's such trivial thing, isn't it?"

"And you don't care at all that I may not feel the same about you."

Luffy laughs. "Don't be silly Law, you don't like women just like I don't, that means you're attracted to males, if in the engagement time you don't fall for me, then we don't marry, isn't that the point of this ball? Giving someone a chance?"

Trafalgar stares at the young male in front of him and knows he can't really deny what he said. "Alright, I will be your bride, but this one and only time I'm ever going to say that word."

"Shishishi, that's okay Law, we only need to write something on these papers, right?" Luffy asks as he points at an inch high stack of papers.

Law sighs; paperwork, like he didn't do enough of it in his own work already. "Yes."


End file.
